Flames of Revenge
by Akuma u oka
Summary: Kasei Xiao is a powerful fire mage whose family was murdered by Bernhardt, and he trains for years, fueled by anger. On a whim, he comes to Japan and meets Kazuma Yagami, who also wants to kill Bernhardt, how will things play out?


_I lay on the floor, bleeding out of gashes all over my body. A tall man with blonde hair and a mask stood above my dead family." Hmph!" He snorted." Looks like the boy might be worth something. Give him something to remember us by, Lapis." A girl with a giant sword stepped out of the shadows. I tried to move away from her, but she stepped nimbly in front of me and raised the sword…_

I woke from the nightmare with a start.

" I'll kill you Bernhardt, I swear it." I said.

I had said that to myself every morning for the past two years. Bernhardt had killed my family, and he was going to pay. I felt the scar on my cheek where Lapis had slashed me. The next time we met, I would win; I was stronger now, having trained in enjutsushi for two years, driven by hatred. I promised myself that the next time I met Bernhardt and Lapis would be their last moments. I had spent the last three months searching for the pair, but I hadn't gotten any leads; until two weeks ago when I heard that a disaster had befallen Tokyo. Eyewitness reports of a giant hand coming out of the ground, teenagers saying they had been possessed by a man with a mask, and dozens of other things; I smiled, Bernhardt must not be far away if all this had just happened. I got out of bed, hungry from not eating since yesterday morning. I had decided to meet with the head of the Kannagi family that morning because, since they were the most powerful enjutsushi using family in the world, I assumed they would have been the ones at the center of the event. I made my way down to the lobby where the hotel was serving breakfast; There, I piled my plate high with pancakes and sausages. After I had finished my breakfast, I wandered onto the streets of Tokyo, and having a couple hours to kill, I decided to do the natural thing people do when they arrive in a new country: go shopping.

I finally came out of the stores and stopped to look in a store window to survey my reflection. I was wearing a new black and white coat with a white button down shirt, and black jeans; I have white hair and dark red eyes, but the thing about me that gets the most looks were the two katanas strapped to my back. They were my father's weapons, and I had inherited them, but more importantly I was going to kill Bernhardt with them. After going shopping, I threw out my old pair of clothes and walked to the Kannagi estate in the cool, autumn breeze. As I was walking, I suddenly sensed an invisible presence. I immediately dropped into a low combat stance, drawing both of my swords. I stuck one of my blades in the direction of the presence I was sensing, and I straightened up. My blade was at the throat of a guy with spiky brown hair who looked maybe two years older than I was.

" Pretty good reflexes, for a enjutsushi user that is." He said with contempt.

I sheathed my swords, not sensing any evil intentions from him.

" Yours aren't half bad either, for a skulking fujutsushi." I replied coolly.

He smirked, and held out his hand.

" Kazuma Yagami." He said

" Kasei Xiao."

He walked off. I pondered over my meeting with this Kazuma Yagami. I had heard that three powerful magic users had been able to stop the youma Belial from wreaking havoc on Tokyo, and one of them was a powerful fujutsushi user who had a contract with the spirit king of the wind, named… Kazuma Yagami! I smirked to myself. I could meet with Kazuma at the Kannagi estate where I had heard he was stationed as a bodyguard for the heiress. I looked at my watch, it was 2 o'clock; I was supposed to meet with the head of the Kannagi family in a half an hour. I decided to speed things up; I closed my eyes and the air around me blazed with heat, lifting me up into the air. I willed the heated air to carry me foreword and I arrived at the Kannagi estate in a matter of minutes. As I walked onto the estate, I was greeted by two servants who informed me that Jugo was ready for our meeting; I was lead to a small house with a sliding door. When I entered the house, the man whom I assumed was Jugo, and Kazuma greeted me.

I smirked at Kazuma and shook hands with Jugo and then sat down.

" Kasei Xiao, would you care to tell me why you requested this meeting with me?" Jugo asked politely.

I had been waiting in anticipation of this moment, ever since I had heard about Belial.

" Of course," I said courteously," I would like any information you might have on Bernhardt Rhodes."

Jugo looked shocked, and Kazuma lost his look of smug confidence.

"Why do you want to know?" Demanded Kazuma.

" Because, Kazuma, you're not the only one who has a score to settle with that masked bastard." I sneered at Kazuma

Kazuma looked stunned, but he quickly recovered his smirk.

" Sorry Kasei but I'll be the one to kill that freak, but I can still tell you what we know. Well, after his attack on Tokyo failed, he fled and we have no idea of his whereabouts."

I scowled. I had thought that they could've told me where Bernhardt was, but I had already planned for this. It seemed that Bernhardt and Kazuma had a score to settle as well, all I had to do was wait until Bernhardt to show himself and then I would strike. Until that day, I would have to stay right here.

" I'm sorry we didn't have the information you were looking for," said Jugo," but if you're interested, I could have some jobs for you."

I sneered inwardly. This was my opportunity.

I responded with courtesy," That would be great."

Today had gone much better than I had planned, I was one step closer to killing that masked bastard and his assistant…

**Please review! This is my first FanFic, tell me what you think!**


End file.
